This Cruel Children's Game
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Basically, a character study on Mikalia and Maryweather. It seemed that everybody out there was waiting for her to make a wrong move; do something reckless like sneak out a second time and end up getting hurt or something. She knew that everybody was watching. Alexis was watching, Jizabel was watching, Cain was watching... They all wanted to see her fall.


**Author note: I do not own Godchild. Nor do I own the two songs that inspired this oneshot; 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift and 'Eva' by Nightwish.**

**Warning: Possible spoilers for the Little Crooked house arc, the Castrato arc, Little Miss Muffet arc, Misercorde arc, and the Scold's Bride arc. There is also implied MaryweatherxOscar and mentioned abuse.**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you enjoy!**

This Cruel Children's Game

Why did older brother have to shelter her away from the outside, from the rest of London, England?

Maryweather had been out in the streets before; telling other people's fortunes with tarot cards and living in the streets with Leroy and all her other friends. Living day by day with barely enough to eat...she was sure she knew everything about what was out there.

She had been mocked by men before, due to her status as being Alexis' illegitimate child and such, but she didn't let that shame her. She was sure that despite this, she could fend for herself quite well, _especially_ against Oscar Gabriel, the man she just seriously hated. Really, that guy could be annoying.

Of course, those assumptions were all before the times she got kidnapped by Jizabel.

Those assumptions were made before Rebecca tried to make her into a living doll.

Those assumptions were made before she nearly got killed in the Crimone Gardens tragedy.

Heck, she'd even overheard Riff and Cain conversing about Leroy's _(or should we say Latisha's)_ current conditions after being brutally abused by Lord Gladstone.

She first prayed that Leroy would be alright; that he was okay, and that he was safe.

And then, she silently thanked the fact that Oscar had been there at Crimone Gardens with her. If he hadn't...she didn't know if she would still be alive.

It seemed that everybody out there was waiting for her to make a wrong move; do something reckless like sneak out a second time and end up getting hurt or something. Well, then...she would just keep her eyes open and keep herself aware of what was going on. That was the best she could do in this twisted world, this cruel children's game.

* * *

When Mikalia had first awoken, she had dreams of being loved, and Alexis told her that she was meant to be with Cain; she was meant to bear his child.

She had read all the fairytales. Most of them had the happiest endings; a wedding, a kiss, something like that. She thought the world was like that.

It was completely the opposite.

Cain had rejected her several times, and he had even called her some_ cheap imposter_. And that manservant of his-he cared more about a simple servant than _her_. She thought that by trying to kill that man-Riff-she could persuade Cain to be with her.

It didn't work.

She knew that everybody was watching. Alexis was watching, Jizabel was watching, Cain was watching...

They all wanted to see her fall.

She didn't want that. She kept fighting. She kept trying to seduce Cain, begging him to join her. And every time, he kept refusing. She didn't understand. Weren't all fairytales supposed to be nice, with the perfect endings?

That was until she came across the Little Mermaid. And then she understood.

This world was nothing but a cruel children's game, and it certainly wasn't a fairytale to mess with. It wasn't a time to play pretend or frolick about.

She realized that as she lay dying, knowing that Cain cared for her at least a little smidgen, since he had tried his best to let her heal from her wounds during the operation. She realized she could never become Suzette, and she would never become Cain's mate.

She realized, right then, that she had to keep her eyes open in a cruel world like this.

Otherwise, she would fall.


End file.
